Long Time Cumming
by sexyweasley
Summary: It's seventh year and Ginny and Luna are losing their friendship. They decide to meet late at night for a girl's night. It was anything but. Femmeslash! Mild Bondage! DM.GW.LL! SUPER SMUT! More to cum ;
1. Chapter 1

A large stone corridor was filled to the brim with students going to class, people millin g about, or teachers heading to meetings. Thus was a normal day in Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this corridor, two young teenage girls approached each other, one redhaired and one blonde. the two seventeen year olds were infamous friends even though they didnt live in the same house. This made it difficult for the two to meet up and hang out often, but they made it work out well.

Ginny Weasley, a ginger Gryffindor seventh year, met one of her best friends, Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw, after her second to last class of the day. Lately she hadn't been able to meet up with her friend on the aftermath of the Final Battle so Luna asked to meet up to make plans for the night.

"Do you want to meet tonight at 7 at the Room of Requirement, Gin?" Luna asked. Ginny agreed immediately. This was one of the few nights that her longtime boyfriend, Harry Potter, would not be visiting her at school.

"Sure, Luna. Do you want to meet outside the tapestry or inside the room?" she replied.

"Outside iss fine, see you tonight then?" Both smiled and nodded. Ginny walked away to her next class of the day and missed the smirks traded between her friend and an eavesdropping boy.

* * *

At 7 o'clock on the dot, Ginny Weasley approached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and found Luna waiting outside with the door to the Room already visible. Luna smiled and walked to the door, holding it open and making an after you hand motion. Ginny laughed and entered, stopping immediately when she saw what was inside. On the left wall was a fireplace with couches around it. On the right was a wall of bookcases with a rolling mobile ladder. Instead of books on the shelves, there lay objects of all kinds: ropes of different lengths, handcuffs, chains, whips, multicolored dildos, gags, and even some thins she didn't recognize. She noticed that the wall she just came through was cluttered with portraits of people in the throes of sex, portraits that also donned the other walls of the room. A four poster bed with barred head and foot boards sat against the opposite wall. What shocked her the most was who sat on that bed. He wore his traditional arrogant smirk and was completely naked while letting his eyes obviously travel up and down her body. His one hadn was gently stroking his already rock hard penis while his other arm was propping up his head.

Ginny spun around in shock and stared accusingly at the blonde only to see her holding two wands and smiling. In her shock, Ginny didn't feel her wand being taken out of her pocket. The door was nowhere to be seen. She was trapped. She walked backwards, away from her friend, slowly while examining the wall for any sign of escape. She was so focused on the task at had that she didn't realize that the man on the bed had moved until she ran right into him. Hesitantly, she turned to face him to see a wand pointed at her. She flinched and closed her eyes as he waved it, only to feel cold air all over her body. He had banished all of her clothes. That was enough to break her out of her shock and into action.

"GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK. I don't know what you've done to Luna, but obviously she's in on this sick plan. Let me out, now! I am leaving and I'm taking her with me so I can find out what you did to her!" she cried. Her chest heaved, her voluminous D-cup breasts moving up and down with ever breath she took. She didn't realize that her nipples had visibly hardened in the cold pointing out her obvious arousal. He, however, did.

"Something tells me you don't really want to leave. Now why don't you be a good little girl and give me a kiss?" He pushed her against the wall and began to intimately kiss her soft red lips. Ginny had other plans. She fought and fought against his hold until finally she managed to slap his face. "So that's how you want to do it, huh? You want to play hard to get? We'll see how long that lasts." He easily picked her up and through her over his shoulder, making sure that her arms were pinned to the side and her legs pinned to his torso with his other arm. Luna meanwhile strips down to her panties and goes to the bed with a pair of handcuffs and three pieces of rope in her hands.

"Luna! Malfoy! You can't do this to me! I'll tell Harry and my brothers! No, let me go!" she screamed and thrashed. Draco Malfoy just threw her down on the bed and straddled her tummy. He held her arms above her head allowing Luna to cuff her wrist, pull the other cuff through the bars of the head board, and cuff her other wrist so that she could no long move her arms. He then grabbed one ankle as Luna grabbed the other and they both tied one angle to the bed post so that her legs were wide open completely restraining her. The two looked over their handiwork and nodded to themselves, satisfied.

"Ginny, baby. This has been one of my dreams for the longest time. As it turns out, the same went for Draco. The two of us thought of this whole thing and there's no way you're ruining it. You're ours for the weekend, slut, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it,"Luna stated, her tone becoming harsher and more dominatrix-line with every word that came out of her mouth. She took the last rope and wrapped it around Ginny's boobs so that they were now sticking up straight instead of flat against her torso. The rope could be seen digging into her tender skin while the surrounding was slowly turning red. Ginny continues to thrash about on the bed, simply looking for a way out even though she knew it wasnt possible, especially not with magic. She didn't realize how much her struggling was arousing her captors. Luna started to rub her clit through her cotton panties, increasing pressure as Ginny became more and more panicked. She climbed over her prisoner and put her pussy close to her face while still rubbing it in hard circles. She has an intense orgasm while squatted over the other girl's face, her juices seeping through her already soaked knickers. Ginny was forced to smell Luna's sex as residue wetness dribbled out of the side of her cotton panties.

Draco during this time had walked over to the wall with the bookcases and picked up a few items and was now returning. He had in his hand ice cubes, a burning candle, clothespins and a magical vibrator. He hands the fake dick to Luna who immediately stuffs it into her pussy, her panties holding it in place, and turns it on to the max allowing her to have orgasm after orgasm. That doesn't stop her from lying next to her friend and sucking her titties. As Luna is busy biting and sucking at her nipples, Draco moves down and puts his head in between his fantasy girl's legs. Without warning, he sucks hard at the gir's pussy making her involuntarily moan. He doesn't let up on the pressure of his tongue moving back and forth between the sensitive folds causing a deep pressure to begin at her naval. She was confused. She didn't want her best--no exbest friend to use her body like this, but it kept betraying her by becoming aroused. It didnt help that the feeling of Luna's mouth and hands on her boobs, the feeling of Draco's mouth at her pussy, and the feeling of total helplessness made her wetter and wetter while pressure kept building up deep inside of her. The combined sensations running through her body was enough to make her forget her predicament and focus only on the pleasure supplied by her captors. She started to breathe heavily and moaning lightly while struggling at her bonds, but for a different reason. Now she wanted to rub her clit while Draco tongue fucked it and hold Luna's head in place as she sucked and bit on her rock hard nipples. She felt her orgasm fast approaching and began arching her back and bucking her hips. She moaned louder and louder with each second: "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, god, yes! Lick me, Draco! Suck my titties, Luna! Don't stop! Fuck, yes! You're gonna make me cum so hard! Ungh! Yes! OOOHH--" She whined when she felt the contact leave her body just as she was about to fall into her orgasm. She opened her eyes and saw Luna place two ice cubes at the base of her boobs, right above the rope holding them in place. She circled the cubes around her boobs going higher and higher until she made contact with her perky nipples. The only difference was that this time her horniness was fast leaving her. She felt more coldness in the inside of her thighs. The numbness increased as the cubes reached her most sensitive area. Draco had four ice cubes traveling the length of her clit making it numb away and her orgasm to disappear. He pushed all four cubes into her pussy and let them melt inside her. She groaned at the coldness, feeling incredibly empty. Draco then picked up the candle by the stick and dripped hot wax onto her sensitive nipples and engorged clit. Ginny screamed at the sudden hotness and began to thrash on the bed again. Draco and Luna pay no attention to the pain of the ginger haired girl and place clothes pins on her taught wax covered nipples and pussy. Ginny continues to scream loudly in pain from the unexpected pull. At this point, Draco's hard on is very apparant and looks as if it will burst just by watching her. He orders Luna to climb onto the bed in 69 position on top of Ginny and clambers on behind her. He removes the cumsoaked vibrator and stuffes it in Ginny's mouth making her taste the pussy juices all over it. He rammed his dick into Luna's sopping wet pussy right above Ginny's face. She watched mesmerized as the full 10 inches of his fat cock disappeared into her friend's opening and reappeared even more wet than then before. He fucked the blonde with no mercy and went hard and fast. Ginny moaned around the vibrator still in her mouth as she saw Draco's fingers snake around Luna's waist and rub her clit hard.

"FUCK DRACO!YES, YES, YES, YES, YES YEEESSSS!!!! DRAAACCCOOOO. FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER! FASTER! MAKE ME CUM!! UNGH! UNGH! I-IM CU-MMI-NG!" she cried. Draco grunted and buried his rod one last time into Luna's cunt before grunting his own orgasm. Both of their juices dripped onto Ginny's face, especially when he pulled his dick out of her and the excess juices fell onto her face and into Luna's destroyed panties that she still had on. Ginny was now extremely aroused. All she wanted was for someone to just touch her so that she could have her own orgasm that once again built right back up. Draco and Luna move off of Ginny; Luna lays down panting hard trying to catch her breath while Draco leaves to get his wand, a set of three hoops, and some chains. He removes one clothespin from Ginny's nipple and she grunts at the return of the pain due to the rush of blood once again. As quickly as he took it off, he waved his wand and pierced her nipple with the hoop on it. She screamed around the vibrator still fastened securely in her mouth, the screams increasing tenfold as he repeats the process with her other nipple and her clit. Tears start falling from her eyes at the pain from the new piercings and she prays for it all to stop soon. Draco takes two chains and attaches them to her two nipple rings pulling them straight up and fastens them onto the tops of the four poster beds. He does the same with her clit ring except fastens that one onto the bars of the footboard. Luna pulls the dildo out of Ginny's mouth and sticks it straight into her sensitive hole. She finally removes her knickers and stuffs them into a ball in Ginny's mouth forcing her to taste more of Luna's sweet secretion and Draco's hot cum. The two captors get dressed and leave to get some dinner in the great hall, but not without turning the vibrator on to its highest setting in Ginny's cunt. She sure was a site to see. Her arms were pulled up over her head while her legs were spread out and shaking from the feelings coursing through her body. Her boobs were tied with a rope to make them fuller than they already were and her nipples were standing straight up while the chains pulled her boobs away from her body causing her to arch her back in pleasure. Her cunt ring was stretched to its max leaving her clit gaping wide open and the vibrator could be seen inside her hole. Her gag was securely in place, but that didn't stop the grunts of pleasure from escaping from her mouth. Her cum was already starting to show in her glistening pussy, and it would not be her last. Satisfied with themselves, Draco and Luna left the room smiling, eager to return to their pet and play some more.

Ginny however paid no attention to her surroundings. The second the fake cock in her pussy was turned on she had one of the most mindblowing orgasms ever. When she masturbated, it felt nothing like this. But the feeling did not stop. It wasn't long until her 2nd orgasm rippled through her body, even more intense than the first due to the sensitivity of her pussy. She had her third, and her fourth, and her fifth, and by that time she lost count. Her orgasms kept coming one after another making it feel like it would never stop. Her body arched and struggled against her bonds in order to touch herself and bring her to higher levels, but the feeling of submission only aroused her more. She knew she was in for a treat when her captors returned. She was their whore, and she was damn happy with it. If the rest of her weekend went by like this, she could easily say that she would not mind in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

When Draco and Luna returned from dinner a mere 2 hours later, they found their captive passed out from the pleasure. Amazingly, she was still cumming even while unconscious. They took advantage of their pet's unconsciousness and re-positioned her for more playtime. After binding her once again, they stripped naked and watched the ginger girl suspended in midair. Rubbing his hard cock, Draco grabbed his wand off the sofa and aimed it for the girl. "Aguamenti!" She jerked awake, her fear increasing with her awareness of the situation around her.

The first thing she noticed was pain, no longer from her new piercings, but from the ropes binding her. Her thrashing increased as did her panic, making her swing slowly back and forth. She felt bonds at her wrists and arms, holding them into place behind her back, and saw ropes extending around her body from these bonds to the ceiling, coming down to her either of her knees, holding them operand keeping her suspended. If she pulled on her knees then her wrists would bear her weight, and vice versa. A ball-gag had been placed at her mouth, keeping it open but preventing any sound from escaping. Finally she laid eyes on her captors, their arousal obvious.

Draco had taken a seat in one of the sofa chairs while Luna went to pick up a few items from the bookshelf. Ginny couldn't see what her friend was doing, but she saw Draco sitting and stroking his hard-on. She was focused so much on him, that she didn't notice Luna's return. She did notice the flash of pain when she was hit.

"You thought the hot candle wax was pain, bitch? You haven't seen anything yet. We've got so much in store for you this weekend, you're not going to be able to stand properly for a week. But first, we have some rules for you." She circled the suspended girl slowly, making sure she understood every word. "Rule number 1, pleasure is your reward; pain is ours. Rule number 2, you will do whatever we ask immediately, with no resistance. Resist and you will be punished. Rule number 3, your job is to make us cum. Rule number 4, you are not allowed to cum without our permission. You must ask first. If you do not ask, you will be punished. You can scream as loud as you want slut, this room is silenced. No one can help you here." Luna raised the whip above her head. "Now, I want you to count every time I spank you, understood?" Ginny nodded, her body tense with anxiety for what was to come. She screamed and flinched with the first pelt on her inner thigh. "One!" she grunted around her gag. The next hit her other thigh. "Two!" Thee, four, and five were the same, the pain increasing with each repeat pelt in the same spot. The next was unexpected, hitting her right boob and brushing her still sore nipple causing an even greater amount to rip through her body. "Six!" Again, on her left boob. "Seven!" Tears were running down her cheeks from the pain, and saliva dribbled down her chin. She hardly noticed the next two, the pain was nothing compared to being whipped on her boobs. But the last one was the worst. On "TEN!" she thrashed violently from the intense pain. Her knees closed and tried to shield the stinging from her now bright red pussy lips.

Luna forced open Ginny's knees and smacked her pussy lightly with her hand. Her captive was breathing heavily with her head hanging limply and her eyes closed. She could hear soft sobs emerge from around her gag. She bent down and picked up another item she brought with her, looking at Draco and nodding. Part one, complete: forcing compliance with the rules.

Ginny was unaware of what was going on around her anymore. The pain from the whip still echoed in her mind, the skin still burning from the attack. She felt a hand touch her clit softly, making circles around the sensitive area. Slowly, her pleasure began, the pain nothing more than a small memory. Slowly, the pressure on her sensitive opening increased, and she started moaning around her gag. The hand was then replaced by a mouth that bit down hard on her clit. Ginny opened her eyes with the pain and pleasure from whomever was licking and nibbling on her pussy. The pressure in her naval increased with ever lick of her most sensitive spot. She looked up and held Luna's head in place with her legs, making sure the pleasure wouldn't stop. All of a sudden, three fingers were shoved up her hole. She grunted Luna's name over and over, but it was still incomprehensible around her ball-gag. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Luna found her sweet G-spot. Just as she was about to cum all over Luna's face and fingers, she heard a voice comment, "Uh, uh, uh. No cumming, remember bitch?" And suddenly the pleasure stopped. Luna moved away from her legs at the brink of her orgasm and held her knees open, not allowing her any pleasure. She groaned from the lack of touch and panted heavily, letting her body fall limp once again.

Draco then removed her gag, but before she was able to say or do anything, stuck his hard prick into her open mouth. Ginny gagged around the monstrosity of his dick, but that didn't stop Draco from thrusting into her mouth, fucking her face. She was so focused on not gagging around his cock, she missed Luna picking up an object and turning it on. She jerked in pleasure when the vibrator was placed directly on her clit along with three fingers in her pussy. Luna had one arm around her leg holding the fake dick in place while her other hand was making quick work of her pussy. Her orgasm built up once again, but this time she fought to keep it at bay.

"You little bitch, you're enjoying all of this aren't you? You like being fucked in your mouth by his big, fat dick? You like being fingered by another girl? Huh? Answer be you little slut!" Draco pulled his dick out of her mouth long enough for her to yell, "OH FUCK YES. Fuck my tight little pussy with your hand. Unnnnggghhhh. Can I cum, please? Fuck fuck fuck god fuck! OHHHHHHHH-" Her moan was cut off by Draco's dick being stuffed in her mouth once again. "No you little cunt, you can't cum. Now shut up and take my cock. Fuck, suck it just like that bitch. Take it all down your little throat. Fuckkkkk yessssss!" They continued thrusting into the girl's two holes harder and faster. Ginny was tense with pleasure, wanting nothing more than to let go of her massive orgasm. Luna decided to show some mercy to her captive, "You really want to cum slut? Then cum now, right in my mouth." She removed the vibrator and replaced it with her tongue, still fucking her pussy with three fingers. Ginny immediately let loose, her juices flowing right into Luna's mouth. She moaned long and hard around Draco's cock, sending bolts of pressure through his body as well. Luna kept fingering her, riding through her orgasm while Draco pulled out to hear her scream.

Ginny collapsed, trying to regain her breath after her massive orgasm. Meanwhile, Luna brought over a rectangular stool with pillow tied to the top and placed under Ginny's head and upper back while Draco moved around to her pussy. He bent down and licked her cunt softly, increasing her arousal once again. Ginny moaned softly at the little pressure and felt her body respond almost immediately. Her pussy got wetter with every stroke of his tongue until he suddenly stopped. She groaned, tired of the teasing, but felt his hands grip her thighs, pulling them apart. All of a sudden, she felt his dick pierce through her opening and she screamed, "OOH DRACO FUCK! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He grunted with every hard thrust into her body, feeling her tight pussy squeezing around his dick.

"You like the feeling of his big fat dick in your tight little pussy?" Ginny moaned louder in response, unable to form words. Luna stood on top of the stool, putting her legs on either side of Ginny's face and her weight on the bars on the stool legs. "It's time for you to pleasure me, bit-OH FUCK!" Ginny didn't let her finish her statement before sticking her tongue out and deep into Luna's pussy. Luna leant forward and used Ginny's boobs as support to keep her balance on her face. She pulled and tugged at her nipples with every stroke of Ginny's tongue in her pussy. Ginny moaned into Luna's pussy from the pleasure of Draco's cock and the pain of her nipples. She felt her orgasm come back, harder than last time. Meanwhile Luna, deep in pleasure from Ginny's moaning and licking, yelled, "FUCK YES YOU LITTLE CUNT. Lick my pussy just like that. Make me cum all over your fucking face. You want to taste my juice? OH OH OH OH OHHHHHHH YESSSS!" She came right into Ginny's mouth, who drank up all her juices. She continued licking Luna's clit, wiping it clean with her tongue. She was so focused on Luna's orgasm, she lost control of her own, and with one long and hard moan, she came right around Draco's cock, her pussy walls contracting tightly around his dick. He kept thrusting, and once she was finished pulled out and slapped her pussy hard.

"What happened to asking for permission, slut?" He spanked her a few more times for good measure, before pulling Luna off her face and sticking his dick right back into her mouth. Ginny gagged at the unexpected entrance, but Draco didn't allow her to become accustomed to his dick. He grabbed her hair and thrusted into her face a few times before cumming right into her mouth, forcing her to swallow every drop of his cum. The stool was removed from under Ginny's head violently and she looked up to see malice on her master's faces. Draco was the first to speak, "You really should not have cum without permission. I hope you're ready for your permission, cunt."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I forgot this even existed on my laptop. If you have any more ideas of what should happen to our dear sweet Ginny, let me know! I'm up for ideas! :)**


End file.
